


Nobody Hurts My Baby Boy

by TwiceBakedPotato



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool Go Boom, Kidnapping, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Violence, spideypoolfanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceBakedPotato/pseuds/TwiceBakedPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a Tumblr Prompt:</p><p>"If anyone is up for it I have a rescue prompt idea where Peter (he is not in his spiderman suit) is taken as a hostage with a gun to the head along with a few other civilians. Peter is warning the criminals to let everyone go otherwise his fiance,Wade, will kill them all. They mock him and beat him up. Then a furious Deadpool saves Peter by the most badass way possible. Also I would love if someone write how unnervingly skilled Wade is as a mercenary. Please? Anyone?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The fist came down hard against Peter’s jaw, knocking his head to the side. His ears rang from the impact, and the fresh taste of blood bloomed in his mouth, a flavor he was getting thoroughly acquainted with as the brass knuckle slammed into his face again and again. 

“Enough!” Suit Wearing Henchmen #1 shouted at the brute with the knucks. “Don’t want to mangle him up too bad. Nobody wants to pay for something dead.”

These assholes got the drop on Peter Parker as he left Stark Industries. Though Peter was unaware, the idiot criminals of the underworld had learned that Tony Stark had a special ransom fund set up in the event of one of his interns or employees was kidnapped. A quick phone call or a note, and supposedly millions of dollars would rain down from the sky into their greedy, grubby hands. 

Peter knew that Tony wasn’t going to pay these people in money. More than likely, it would be Iron Man paying a visit. But in reality, neither Tony nor his suit was going to beat a certain Merc with a Mouth to the punch. Or death blow. 

Wade was many things, but tolerant of people hurting his beloved Spidey was not one of them. Sometimes his love bordered on a dangerous obsession, but that didn’t matter. Peter was just as gone for Deadpool as Deadpool was for him. 

“You...have no idea...how bad you’re fucked,” Peter managed to say, his voice garbled by blood and slurred by pain. 

Knuckles twisted his fist in that I’m-going-to-punch-you-so-hard-your-neck-snaps way, and Peter tensed, waiting for the blow. But again, the Suit stopped him. 

Peter wasn’t the only one in that drafty warehouse. There were seven others, mostly college students working in the labs for credit. No unpaid intern deserved this treatment, and when it became clear that these brutes were going to get rough, Peter got mouthy. He stepped up to the goon trying to pull one of the young ladies out of the group. If he wasn’t drugged, he would have been able to overpower them. But even lethargic and uncoordinated, he could still take a hit better than your average Joe.

He also had Wade on speed dial. These idiots confiscated phones, but they didn’t know about the small device hidden in Peter’s watch. It was a special gift from Wade as a sort of engagement present, made by his buddy Weasel. A tracking device. Wade had one too, the idea being that if something like this ever happened, they would be able to find each other. 

Wade was on his way. Peter had no doubt about that fact. 

The Suit stood in front of Peter. “What makes you think we’re fucked, little man? You think the Avengers are going to come to the rescue?”

Peter huffed a laugh, swallowing down blood before saying in a soft, pained voice, “Soon, you’ll wish the Avengers were the ones who came for us. You’ll be wishing with your dying breath that it was Iron Man. Cuz what’s coming? Is going to tear you apart for touching me.”

“You talk tough for a guy missing three teeth,” the Suit said, laughing. He nudged Knuckles, and said, “Check the perimeter, yeah? Don’t want any surprises.”

Knuckles nodded, and walked towards the double doors. As the hostages were ushered into this shithole, Peter counted 20 armed men, all wearing tactical gear and carrying automatic weapons. They looked like paramilitary, but were probably just goons with a good budget. Thought this would be easy money, a quick buck to send them to Tahiti or something equally idiotic. 

Peter tried to look around, but the pain in his neck and head, coupled with whatever drugs they used on the group, were still doing a whammy on him. He was tied and bound, his hands going numb from how tight they pulled the zipties. His head lolled forward, eyes squeezing shut against the pain consuming his senses. He strained, hoping to hear even the slightest noise, feel the slightest tingle to alert him that his lover/personal hero was here. 

All he heard were heavy boots coming back his direction as Knuckles returned. He and the Suit exchanged a few hushed words that Peter couldn’t quite make out. Then the Suit turned to him, grabbing him by the chin and forcing Peter to look at him. 

“My associate says that two of my men are missing,” he almost growled. “You know what that means, right? Means we’re gonna kill you. Means I’m gonna kill you.”

Peter spat blood in his face, and hissed, “Fuck you.”

The Suit backhanded him, whipping a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe the blood and spit off his face. He laughed, that typical idiot villain giggle, as he pulled out a snub nosed .45 and pointed it at Peter’s head. “Any last words?”

Peter smirked. “Yeah. Look behind you.”

Still chuckling, the Suit turned. His chuckling stopped, seeing the man in the red and black suit standing where Knuckles was only a moment ago. There was a trail of bloody boot prints and arcs of blood spray mixed with the silent dead. 

Deadpool tisked, shaking Knuckles head back and forth in time with his own. 

That was the miracle of the Merc with a Mouth. Everyone thought he never shut up, but the truth was he could be deadly silent when it mattered. Deadly, being the operative word. Quiet and lightning fast, a master in the craft of killing. Each move was so sudden, so subtle, it was easy to miss the execution, leaving those who beheld his brutal art wondering how he did it. 

The suit brought the gun up, and in a flick of a wrist too fast to see, Deadpool lopped the offending limb from his body, gun clattering to the ground as blood gushed from the clean cut wound. There was only an intake of breath, not even enough time to scream, before the sword plunged into the Suit’s chest. He dropped Knuckles’ head, pulling the Suit all the way to the hilt of his katana. 

In a voice low and menacing, Wade said, “Nobody hurts my baby boy.”

The Suit had only a moment to realize his mistake before Wade shoved him off the blade with a boot to the chest, sending him flying into a stack of wooden pallets. 

Wade dropped to his knees by Peter, quickly removing the zipties, careful not to knick his skin, the white eyes of his mask narrowing on the Suit, who was slowly bleeding out and probably dead. He didn’t bother with the rest of the hostages, too concerned with the blood dripping down Peter’s chin and bruises forming on the left side of his beautiful face. 

He gently lifted Peter out of the chair, and said, “Sorry about the mess. Guess I broke my streak, but two-hundred-seven days without killing anyone is a helluva record.”

Peter didn’t have it in him to be mad about the carnage. Not this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short follow up.

The bathroom was littered with bloody rags and discarded bandage wrappers. Peter sat on the sink counter, mouth open while Wade stitched the gashes inside his lip. This was something the merc, despite his amazing healing factor, was very good at doing. He's patched up Peter many times, always with delicate, gentle hands. Always telling him how beautiful the new scars look on his pale skin, and usually saying all the terrible things he wants to do to whoever hurt his sweet spider. 

Except this time, Wade already did those things. 

Walking out of the warehouse, Peter saw the extent of the merc's brutality. Severed heads lined the path, their faces frozen in the last moment of horror when the Angel of Death came for them in all his terrible glory, a whirl of swords and blank eyes lacking mercy, pity, or humanity. 

"Gonna make some of my world famous sweet potato soup," Wade said as he snipped the stitching thread from Peter’s lower lip. "I'll leave the spices out though. Don't want to burn my little spider's mouth."

The merc leaned in, pressing a feather light kiss against the uninjured part of Peter’s face. Peter wanted to say thank you, but the swelling was too much for him to move, so he just gave Wade's hand a soft squeeze. 

Finished with cleaning and treating his wounds, Wade pulled out a pair of scissors and started to cut away Peter’s Boba Fett shirt. Peter frowned, and Wade continued cutting as he said, "I know you loved this one, but it's ruined, baby boy. I'll pick up another one from the Fandom Store."

Peter sighed as the material fell away, head rolling forward, watching as Wade unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans. The merc knelt down, tugging his pants and boxers, gripping his waist to steady Peter as he stepped out of his clothes. 

He stroked up his legs, placing light kisses against the mottled bruises that covered his stomach and sides, trying to cover the hurt. Wade looked up at him, biting his lip before saying, "You are so beautiful, baby boy. So, so beautiful."

Peter's eyes glazed over with tears, hands gripping the merc's shoulders tight as he shakily whispered, "Love you."

Wade stood, pulling Peter against him. The younger man melted into the merc's embrace, Wade lifting him and carefully making his way to the shower where he sat Peter on the edge of the tub. He started the water, letting it run to warm while Wade undressed. Wade stepped in first, then guiding Peter to stand under the spray. He gently washed away the blood, using his hands to administer the soap, smoothing over the bruises and swelling, trying to will away the pain.

Most of Peter's friends couldn't understand why he was with the merc. But they didn't know about these times. How Deadpool could be so brutal and violent, yet Wade so perfectly gentle with Peter in his arms. Peter was certain he was the only person on Earth who knew that the merc was capable of this kind of touch. He was known as a lunatic, a blood thirsty killer. But to Peter, he was his lover, protector, best friend, future. Moments like this that no one else would ever witness were the most precious. 

For a while, Peter just stood under the spray, enjoying the heat and steam, along with the soothing way Wade massaged his shoulders and back. He leaned back against the merc, head falling against his shoulder as Wade's arms encircled his waist. 

“Sleepy, aren’t ya, baby boy,” Wade’s gravel and gunpowder voice whispered in Peter’s ear. 

Peter nodded, hand gripping the merc’s forearm like he was afraid Wade would vanish. The water turned off, and Wade wrapped him in a fluffy black towel, gently dabbing away the beads of water. Peter leaned heavily against the merc as they slowly made the short walk from the bathroom to the bed. Wade pulled the covers back, and helped settle Peter against the pillows. 

Wade carefully got in the bed, not wanting to jar Peter too much. While he had a pretty good healing factor thanks to his legendary encounter with a spider, Peter would be hurting for a few days. 

Their hands tangled together under the covers, Wade’s fingers toying with the white-gold band around Peter’s finger. Most of the time, when Peter was hurt, Wade couldn’t sleep. Couldn’t fathom the activity when the people who hurt his Spidey were out there breathing good air and not bleeding. But this time, Wade dropped unconscious like a rock into a still pond, knowing that his brand of justice had been served. 

There would be angry phone calls tomorrow. Probably another demand that Wade be locked up for what he did at the warehouse. But that didn’t matter. Peter was beside him and safe. 

Fuck the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this all short and finished and stuff.


End file.
